The boy under the parka
by Kat nee-san
Summary: "I never was the person who had a happy life or everything they ever wanted. I was the poor, little boy with the orange parka, nothing more. People look down at me, but they don't know me, not even my so called "friends" know what am i actually. " A different Kenny story, with pain, love, betray and some hot scenes. My first SP story, yaoi, no likey, no read. No fleams please!


Alright, this is my first SP story and so my first "lemonish" writing, i know it's not sex but there will be, just wait!

Warnings: Character death, smut (masturbing), light crusing.

* * *

**Kenny's pow**

_"Dear Journal,_  
_I never was the person who had a happy life or everything they ever wanted. I was the poor, little boy with the orange parka, nothing more. People look down at me, but they don't know me, not even my so called "friends" know what am i actually. They have no idea about the real me. To be honest, not even my parents know me. I'm not "that" perverted and kinky as everyone think. That's just the surface. Of course i like porn and sex but i don't think about it all the time! I read, sing, wrote and do so much more too. And i'm studying hard to get out of this hell named South Park. I have even better grades than Kyle, even tought only my teachers and family know it. What's more i even have the change to win a scholarship to the Princeton University! Sounds good, isn't it? Only one year and i will be abel to go away! I can't wait!"_

"Kenny get your damned ass down there and make me breakfast! Your mom isn't home and imma hungry!" - My father shouted, i just rolled my eyes and closed my journal with a sigh.

"I'm coming!" - I got up and take my parka on walking out of my room, down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Finally! I'm starving!"

"Okay, okay, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything, just hurry."

"Alright.." I made some fried egg with toast and placed it on 3 plate. I give one to my dad and he dug into it without hesitation.

"Karen! Breakfast is ready! Come and eat some!" - I called out for my little sister, a moment later she was running down on the stairs with a huge smile. She hugged me then sit down and started to eat. I smiled, she liked my cooking. I sit down too and began my own breakfast.  
Then she stopped. I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" - i asked her.

"Nothing.. I just miss Kevin..." - she said softly. I gave her a sad smile. Our brother Kevin died four years ago in a fire, he was a fireman, he liked to do it and our family shattered even more with his death. At that time Karen was only 9 and i was 13. That was when i realized i have to take care of my family, mostly, of Karen, she was the only thing that left for me and like hell i going to let anyone hurt her! So to get things together, i had to grow up, fast. "Don't worry darling, he's in the Heaven and taking care of us from there." - i told her with a smile, trying to make thing more comfortable.

"Yeah, you're right." - she replied. I looked at the clock, the bus should be there in 10 minutes.

"We should go Karen." - I told her and stood up, she did the same and i made the washing, grab mine and her bag and run out of the house holding her hand.

* * *

**Normal pow**

Kyle, Stan and Cartman were standing next to the Bus Stop just like they always did. There was Ike too, standing next to Kyle. Then Kenny walked towards them bringing his little sister with him.

"Memm muhhss!" (Hey guys!)

"Hey Kenny/Kinny!" - the 3 boy replied

"Hi-hi Karen."

"Hello Ike.."

They were standing there, Ike talking with Karen and Cartman anyoying Kyle by calling him jew and ect. Stan was talking to Kenny about that how much did Wendy mad and stuff, Ken listened silently. Then the bus came, they sat down and an usual school day started. At least Kenny tought so.

* * *

**In the school**

They were sitting in the History class, the lesson was over and Mr. Sneakers ( Sorry, I can't help.. :D ) was giving them their tests. Kenny just smiled under his parka, he did it, an A+, again.

"Kyle! Whatcha' got?" - asked Stan

'It's a B-..."

"What? How?!"

"Yeah, you're the best in the class! How cold you got a not A? I tought _jews_ are "the smartes"." - asked Cartman

"Shut up fatass!"

"Clam down guys, it was the hardest test yet, no wonder if it wasn't that good."

"Yeah, you're right Stan, it's probably still the best one in the class." - (Wendy) At this, Kenny just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Later**

"Kenny?"  
"Mhhm?" (Yeah?)  
"Can i go and sleep at your hous today? My parents aren't home and i don't wanna stay with Shelley."  
"Mhh mhhm mhmh mh mhmh m mhmh?" (Why don't you go and sleep at Kyle's?)  
"His cousins are at him and i rather die than sleeping at Cartman's. So, what do you say?"  
"Mhhmh, mehm maam mmehhm." (Alright, be at us at eight.)  
"Thanks dude!"

* * *

**At Kenny's**

"Dude, your room did change! Where are the posters with the naked chicks?"  
"Mhhmhm." (I throw them.)  
"Why?"  
"Mhmhmhh mhm mh mhhhm. Mhm mhmhemhm. Mhm mmh hmn mhnh." (Just go to sleep. I'm tired. I got the floor.)  
"No! I don't want you to sleep on the floor. Why don't we both sleep on the bed?" - Stan asked with a bit hope(?) in his voice.  
"Mhhmh mhmhmm." (No thanks.)  
"But-"  
"Mh mhm mhhmhm mhmh, mhm mhmnhm mhm hmm" (I go to the bathroom, now go and sleep.)  
With this Kenny went to the bathroom and slammed the door leaving a curious Stan behind.

* * *

**In the bathroom**

The hot water run down his back, his strong, still slender body relaxed in the warmth. His this fingers washed his golden locks, he sighed a little.  
It wasn't fair, he wished he could be alone, today was one of those special days when he was abel to be by only himself, his father and mother was out somewhere drink their asses off and Karen was sleeping at one of her friend. It was the perfect change to do it, but Stan had to ruin everything. But.. right now he was alone, under the shower, Stan rooms away from him.

He started to think about hot things, like a man with nice abs and large shoulder, strong arms and a pretty, big stick between his legs.

Yeah, he liked men, he was bi but he still prefered guys over girls.

His bright blue eyes opened as he slowly slid his hands down his body placing his head on the wall, he finally reached his half-erected cock, he began to stork it, slowly first then getting faster with the lust to to fill his growing need.

He pulled his right hand to his mouth than toke three of his finger in his mouth and began to suck them, when they were wet enough he kneeled down on the shower's floor, spread his legs wide placing a finger at his entrance, slowly inserting it in himself, pumping his arousal with his another hand.

He started to move his finger inside him, than added another one and one more, so now he was fingering himself with three finger and pumping his erection at the same time. He was moaning and shivering from the pleasure when he finally find his prostate. There were tears in his eyes as he get closer to the edge.

"Hah.. Ahh.. ohh my..." - he moaned and become faster, he wanted more, so much more. He was drooling. The saliva was dropping from his jaw to the floor.  
He fell back to his back and spread his legs even wider, his breathing was fast and he know he wouldn't last long. In this new position he easily reached his sweet spot and hit it with every touch.

Then it came. The pure pleasure went through his body like an electic strike and he scream out loud, hitting his head back to the floor.  
About a minute after, he get up, cleaned up, dressed up and went back to his room hoping Stan wouldn't heared him.

Unfortunately, he was wrong, Stan didn't just heared him, but even saw him..

* * *

Chapter one is finished! Please read and review! I beg you!

~ Kathy-chan (Kat nee-san)


End file.
